


Put on a show

by Missmomo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But he's a needy bitch, F/M, Hux Didn't Die, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: Rose is happy to share Hux with Kylo. One night she let it slips how arousing the thought of them together was and it quickly grows into something she never imagined.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Put on a show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianalynn1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/gifts).



> Hey! Sorry this isn't proof read I have no friends.

Rose Tico wasn’t sure how she got here but she wasn’t complaining. 

After the first order fell Hux had made a point of searching her out to apologize. Given what he had done to cause she fall she allowed herself to forgive him and gradual grew to trust him and see him as a friend. From there them becoming lovers just kind of happened. She was unsure what exactly to call them, but she knew she would never be his only. Kylo had made it clear that his claim on Hux was not to questioned and Rose was only too happy to comply. 

One day Rose found herself drunkenly joking about touching herself to the thought of them together. She still couldn’t say if the look they gave her made her more aroused or afraid, just that she wanted to feel whatever it was every day for the rest of her life. 

Rose couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her when she checked her datapad a few days later and saw that Hux had scheduled a private meeting for them and Kylo that night. She was distracted all day but couldn’t miss the way Kylo would look her over anytime they crossed paths. She had no idea what was coming but she had already decided she had never wanted anything more. Rose skipped dinner that night, her nerves making eating impossible, choosing instead to try on every outfit she had before she met Hux and Kylo. She ended up deciding on a light sun dress and paced her room until she was to meet them. 

It was finally time and Rose found herself heading to Hux’s quarters without realizing she was walking. She knocked timidly and was taken aback when Kylo greeted her at the door. It was obvious he and Hux had gotten a head start on whatever the plan for the night was. Kylo was topless with long hair was sticking up in odds direction. Rose felt her cheeks flush at the sight of it, she knew from experience that Hux was a hair puller. Kylo moved to the side allowing Rose to walk past him into the room. She couldn’t help but notice the tenting in the front of his pants. 

If Kylo was a sight to see Hux was simply breath taking. Sprawled on the bed in tight black pants and a partly unbuttoned shirt. His hair equally disheveled and bruises already forming on his prominent collar bones. Rose found herself, not for the first time, speechless at the sight of him. Hux could only smirk as he watched Rose take him in, he knew he was attractive and loved how unashamed Rose was in her appreciation. Rose was so caught up in her appreciation that she didn’t notice Kylo sneaking up behind her until he leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” Kylo’s rough voice and hot breath ran straight down her spine into her groin. “It’s really no surprise that he’s not content to settle for one lover, he could have the whole universe at his feet is he wanted.” 

Rose couldn’t help but notice how Hux’s eye glassed over at Kylo’s words and mentally made a note of the praise kink. She was torn out of her thoughts as Kylo began speaking again.

“And I’m sure it is no surprise that I can’t share him when I get my turn, but I can’t pretend the idea of having someone to show him off to when I do get him is quite appealing. If you want to see.” 

What he meant hit Rose like a ton of bricks and she couldn’t help the small moan that left her. Hux gracefully lifted himself from the bed and stalked towards them. 

“You don’t have to do this” Hux gently assured her “No one would be upset if you left.” Rose couldn’t help but laugh knowing not even Kylo was strong enough in the force to get her out of this room now. She said as much and Hux only smirked again before going to kiss Kylo over her shoulder. She was momentarily struck just how much smaller she was than the two man she found herself sandwiched between. The knowledge only stirred on her arousal as she felt both of their erections pressing into her stomach and back. 

All too soon the kiss was over and Rose found herself being guided to a chair that Kylo positioned in front of the bed with a flick of his wrist. Rose had never seen Kylo so casually use the force and couldn’t deny the eroticism of it. She sat down never looking away from the show in front of her. Hux and Kylo had moved to bed with Kylo holding Hux’s hands above him and he went to work on his neck. Surly there would be more marks and Rose couldn’t wait till she had the opportunity to go over them herself. Kylo continued to work Hux’s shirt open and work over his chest and down his stomach. Rose saw how Hux bit his lip as Kylo scrapped over his nipple accidentally. Unsure if her voice was even still working she quickly spoke up.

“Play with his nipples.” 

It was a simple command, but it stopped Kylo’s in his track, he had never considered Hux’s nipples, but he couldn’t miss how Hux’s breath caught in his throat when Rose suggested it. Slowly he kissed back up Hux’s chest before slowly lapping at his nipples. Kylo couldn’t tell if Hux or Rose moaned louder at the contact, but he had never been harder in his life. With every ounce of self-discipline, he had he lifted his head off Hux’s chest to look at Rose. Ignoring Hux’s small whine Kylo took in the sight of the woman in front of him. Kylo had never liked woman but he couldn’t pretend Rose spread out like she was, flushed and lightly sweating, watching him wasn’t a beautiful sight.

“Touch yourself” he said without thinking “and don’t be quiet.” 

Rose moaned at the command and quickly removed her dress as Hux and Kylo watched. She had never felt more exposed or more excited as she began gently toying with her own nipples. Kylo quickly turned back to Hux’s and the ginger arched his back and Kylo bit down gently. Soon Kylo was kissing and nipping down Hux’s flat stomach, working the gingers pants down his slim legs as he did so. Rose rubbed down the same path on her own body gently spreading her lips as Kylo took Hux’s erection into his mouth. The sound of both of their moans was driving Kylo insane. 

“Suck on his balls” Rose whimpered out. Kylo followed her command and Hux all but screamed. Kylo licking forcefully over the soft skin as he began gently teasing Hux’s hole. Before suddenly stopping and pulling back.

Kylo laughed as both Hux and Rose let out a whine before he leaned over and whispered in Hux’s ear. Rose couldn’t hear what he said but the animalistic look that crossed Hux’s face went straight to her groin. Hux raised himself slightly less graceful than before and walked to Rose. She couldn’t tear her eyes from his bouncing erection until he was sinking to his knees in front of her. 

“May I touch you?” He asked while gently rubbing her bare knees. Rose agreed, as if she could ever turn it down, while spreading her legs a little wider. Hux licked his lips and gently rubbed from her clit to her opening in one smooth motion. 

“Fuck she’s so wet” he said turning to Kylo. 

“Good” was all Kylo replied with a smirk. 

Any questions Rose may have had were lost as Hux quickly began circling her clit. Rose was sure the entire base could hear her moaning, but she didn’t care. She needed more and she needed it now. Pushing down on Hux’s fingers he took the hint and began applying more pressure. Rose’s orgasm hit before she even realized how close she was. The room went white as Hux moved his hand lower and began fingering her as she slowly gained her vision back. Despite just cumming Rose was no less aroused and only growing more wet. Once Hux’s fingers were thoroughly coated in her slick he returned to bed as Kylo went to stand behind Rose. She noted that he had removed his own pants while Hux got her off. Hux sat with has back against the wall and knees pulled to his chest. 

“Tell him when to add more fingers” Kylo growled in Rose’s ear, his already deep voice somehow even lower. Never tearing his eyes away from his lover. 

“What?” Rose asked confused. Kylo only turned her head to have her face Hux who was now circling his opening with the hand he had just used on Rose, her slickness shinning on his finger. Any coherent thought Rose ever had quickly left her and she could only stare. Hux loudly whined asking Rose for permission to start. She could only shake her head yes. Hux quickly slipped one finger inside himself. If the entire base hadn’t heard Rose moaning they definitely heard Hux. After a few moments Rose managed to croak out for him to add another and Hux hungrily drove another finger into himself. Rose was vaguely aware of Kylo summing lube and touching himself behind her but couldn’t tear herself away from the show Hux was putting on. It didn’t take long for Rose to tell him to add another and Kylo to then pounce on him. 

Watching Kylo push Hux back onto the bed Rose suddenly found her voice again “Hux on top.”

Kylo could only growl as he flipped him and Hux over. 

“Dig your nails into his hip, leave bruises.” Rose had seen how Hux preens and looks over marks the morning after, refusing to go to the medbay to have them healed. 

Hux threw his head back and silently scream and Kylo’s large hands took firm hold of his hips while slamming into him. Rose kept up with Kylo’s grueling pace with her fingers as he quickly worked Hux to orgasm. Rose once again found herself on the peak of cumming as she watched Hux’s seed cover his and Kylo’s chest. Seeing Kylo’s face tighten and his pace become sloppy as he came was enough to send her over the edge again. 

As all three sat quietly panting in the suddenly too hot room and Rose still wans’t sure how she got here but she definitely wasn’t complaining.


End file.
